Mute
by Kuchiki Hirata
Summary: "Sebagus itukah suaramu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun?" a KyuMin fanfiction. Warning inside. RnR, please? :
1. Chapter 1

_A Super Junior Fanfiction_

_Kuchiki Hirata Present_

**MUTE**

Disclaimer: Super Junior © Mine #slapped

Cast: Maybe all member

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: Sho-ai, mute Sungmin, abal, gaje, typo(s). Don't like? Please laeve this page

**Chapter 1**

**ENJOY**

Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini Heechul lagi pergi bersama Hankyung, padahal Sungmin sudah mengingatkan Heechul untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hankyung. Pasalnya, menurut Sungmin _namja_ china itu mesum, tak jarang Sungmin hamper melihat Heechul digrepe-grepe dengan Hankyung. Entah Heechulnya yang polos atau yang Sungminya yang terlalu _over protective_. Yang manaoun sama aja.

Ditendangnya batu sesekali untuk mencari hiburan. Lagu _Destiny_ milik Super Junior M masih mengalun indah ditelinganya. Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mendrngarkan lagu ini. Dia percaya bahwa tuhan masih setia di samping umatnya yang selalu percaya kepadanya. Dan entah mengapa sekarang _author_ lagi dirasuki oleh Siwon yang selalu berkhotbah kepada semua member Super Junior.

Setelah sampai ke rumahnya, dilihatnya Heechul tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dihampirinya Heechul lalu diciumnya pipi _hyung_ kesayangannya itu lalu cepat-cepat ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Perutnya sudah minta diisi saat ia pulang tadi.

**-K.H-**

"Minnie-_yah_, bagaimana tadi latihannya? Ada yang mengejek kamu lagi?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka makan malam

"_Aniya_." Jawab Sungmin tanpa suara. Heechul yang memperhatikan gerakan mulut Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sudah lama ia belajar bagaimana belajar gerakan bibir, tentu saja untuk _donsaeng_ kesayangannya. Ia memang _hyung _yang perhatian.

"Aku sudah siap. Aku ke kamar dulu _hyung_," ujar Sungmin lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya," interupsi Heechul membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti. Ditatapnya Heechul, lalu ia duduk di kursi yang sama seperti ia makan tadi.

"Aku sudah mencarikan sekolah yang bagus untukmu. Namanya SM _High School_. Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Tanya Heechul. Sungmin mengangguk atas tanda persetujuannya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi ia lalu beranjal menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, persis di sebelah kamar Heechul.

**-K.H-**

Lee Sungmin. Seorang _namja_ manis, baik hati, dan _over protective_ terhadap _hyung_ kesayangannya. Apalagi kalau sudah menyebut Hankyung. Kau tahu, pada saat Heechul baru-baru pacaran dengan Hankyung, Sungmin selalu mengawasi mereka. Terkadang hal ini membuat Heechul risih, tetapi ia bersyukur mempunyai _donsaeng _seperhatian Sungmin. Dan perihal kebisuannya jangan kau suruh apalagi memaksanya. Dia sangat tidak suka hal tersebut.

Kim Heechul. _Namja_ cantik yang terkenal dengan ucapan pedasnya. Kalau sudah adu mulut ia memang jagonya. Sebenarnya ia dan Sungmin tidak punya hubungan kandung. Saat ia berumur 10 tahun orang tuanya menemukan Sungmin yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun tergeletak bersimbah darah. Lantas dari mana mereka tahu nama Sungmin itu adalah Lee Sungmin? Ternyata mereka tahu dari kalung yang dipakai batita itu. Heechul sangat menyayangi Sungmin layaknya adik kandung sendiri. Begitupun Sungmin, ia sangat menyayangi Heechul seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi kondisi mereka sekarang telah tinggal berdua dikarenakan orangtua mereka telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat tahun lalu. Mereka tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang kuat.

**-K.H-**

Orang-orang masih terlelap dalam bunga tidur mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Jam enam pagi ia sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang telah ia persiapkan untuk ke sekolah barunya nanti. Ia sungguh sudah tak sabar melihat bagaimana keadaan sekolah yang akan ditempatinya nanti. Padahal sekolah akan dimulai jam delapan nanti. Dasar.

Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh Heechul pelan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam untuk melamun ia beranjak ke kamar Heechul dan membangunkannya. Setelah Heechul mandi dan bersiap-siap mereka lalu sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah barunya Sungmin.

Selama di perjalanan Sungmin hanya mendengarkan lagu dan Heechul berkonsentrasi agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sesekali diliriknya Sungmin yang asyik bernyanyi tanpa suara. Senyum mirispun terbentuk di bibir tipis Heechul. Ia terkadang ingin mendengar bagaimana suara donsaengnya itu. Ia yakin, suara Sungmi itu pasti bagus jika ia tidak bisu seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap dengan sekolah barumu Minnie-_yah_?" Tanya Heechul memecah keheningan. Sungmin hanya memberikan isyarat dengan jempolnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia siap dengan sekolah barunya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat mata kelincinya menyipit. Manis sekali.

"Kau harus belajar yang rajin," ujar Heechul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Alhasil rambut yang semula agak berantakan menjadi berantakan. Sungmin yang diacak-acak rambutnya mendelik kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya yang memang pada dasarnya memang berantakan itu.

Setelah mereka sampai ke SM _High School_, mereka lalu ke ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil Heechul. Setelah semua urusan selesai Heechul lalu bergegas ke kantornya dan Sungmin memasuki kelas yang akan ditempatinya bersama wali kelas mereka yaitu Jungsoo-_seonsang_.

**K.H-**

Kelas X 1

"Anak-anak, kalian mempunyai teman baru," kata Jungsoo-_seonsang_ saat ia memasuki kelas yang diurusnya.

"Yeoja gak?"

"Kalau namja ganteng gak?"

Dan pertanyaan yang lainpun bersahutan membuat guru yang dijuluki _'Angel without wings'_ itu geram. Diambilnya sebuah penggaris kayu yang bertengger di bawah papan tulis dan dipukulnya meja yang berada di depannya kuat-kuat menggunakan penggaris tadi. Hening. Kelas yang semula rebut menjadi hening akibat perbuatan Jungsoo tadi. Walaupun ia seorang _'Angel without wings' _tapi ia dapat bertransformasi menjadi _evil _jika ia sudah marah. "Sudah selesai? Jika sudah akan saya panggilkan teman baru kalian," ia lalu menoleh kepada Sunmin, "kamu, boleh masuk." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyum _angel_-nya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sungmin berjalan perlahan sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan-lahan. Setelah ia memasuki kelas tersebut ia lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda perkenalan. Dipandanginya teman-teman sekelasnya lalu ia tersenyum lebar. Hasilnya? Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas yang mungkin akan mengalami anemia akibat _nosebleed_ dikarenakan mimisan saat melihat senyum Sungmin yang amat manis.

Sungmin lalu menoleh ke Jungsoo. Dilihatnya Jungsoo tengah berpikir keras. Dihelanya nfas perlahan lalu ia tersenyum saat Sungmin tengah menoleh kepadanya. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju apa yang akan dikatakan Jungsoo nanti kepada anak didiknya.

"Anak-anak," kata Jungsoo memecah keheningan. "Teman baru kalian mempunyai kekurangan." diliriknya Sungmin nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia bisu."

Apa? Jadi teman baru mereka bisu?

**TBC  
><strong>

A/N: Buat yang udah me_review_ fic pertama aku, aku ngucapin _Cheongmal gamsahabnida_. Dan yang minta sekuelnya, mian, saya belum mendapatkan inspirasi. Baiklah, ada yang mau _mereview_ fic abalku yang ini? Pantas gak dilanjutkan?

_The last, but not least, review please? _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Anak-anak," kata Jungsoo memecah keheningan._

"_Teman baru kalian mempunyai kekurangan," diliriknya Sungmin sebentar, lalu_

_dihembuskannya nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia bisu."_

_Apa? Jadi teman baru mereka bisu?_

* * *

><p><em>A Super Junior Fanfiction<em>

_Kuchiki Hirata Presents_

**MUTE**

Disclaimer: Adakah yang bersedia mengatakan bahwa mereka punya saya?

Summary: "Sebagus itukah suaramu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun?"

Cast: Maybe all member.

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Warning: Sho-ai, _mute_ Sungmin, abal, gaje, typo(s), OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2<span>

**-K.H-**

Bisu? Jadi pemuda manis di depan mereka bisu? Bagaimana bisa bisu? Hanya author dan tuhan saja yang tahu.

"_Ne_, namanya Lee Sungmin. Saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Sungmin. Nah Sungmin-_sshi_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim Ryeowook." Kata Jongsoo. _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Ryeowowook lalu mengacungkan tangannya dan tersenyum saat Sungmin beranjak ke dia atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat duduknya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida," sambil tersenyum ia menyodorkannya tangan kanannya yang langsung dijabat Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah berjabat tangan mereka lalu mendengarkan Jungsoo yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan pelajaran logaritma.

**-K.H-**

Saat ini jam istirahat, mereka sedang di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka atau lebih tepatnya Ryeowook yang belum makan tadi pagi, belum sarapan katanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Min?" Tanya Ryeowook yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan oleh Sungmin yang saat ini sedang asyik melihat orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin. Diambilnya note yang selalu tersimpan di saku celananya dan menuliskan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook, '_anni_, aku tidak lapar. Kau makan saja sampai kenyang' Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin.

**-K.H-**

Saat ini Sungmin masih berada di sekolah. Seperti kebiasaannya di sekolah lama dia selalu ke ruang musik untuk bermain gitar. Beruntung Ryeowook sudah menjelaskan seluk beluk sekolah ini sehingga ia tidak perlu bertanya kepada orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Diambilnya gitar yang terletak di pojok ruangan, lalu dimainkannya sebuah melodi yang diciptakannya sendiri. Melodi yang penuh akan sarat kesedihan, tapi penuh dengan rasa semangat hidup. Mengundang orang untuk mendengarkan setiap melodi yang ia mainkan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, saat ini tidak hanya ia sendiri yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Orang itu hanya melihat gerak-gerik Sungmin yang saat ini memainkan gitar. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati permainan Sungmin, terlihat dari wajahnya yang berubah melembut saat mendengarkan suara gitar tersebut.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat menemukan orang lain selain dirinya berada di ruang musik. Refleks, Sungmin menghentikan permainan musiknya dan membuat orang yang sedari tadi menikmati permainan musiknya membuka matanya –saat mendengarkan permainan Sumngmin ia menutup mata-. Ditatapnya orang itu dan tersenyum sebagai tanda salam kenal. Orang itu hanya membalas senyuman Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," ia menyodorkan tangannya yang disambut oleh tangan Sungmin.

'Lee Sungmin _imnida_. _Manaso bangapseumnida_ Kyuhyun-_sshi_'

"Sebagus itukah suaramu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

'Aku bisu ^^'

Kyuhyun terkejut. Dilihatnya Sungmin sekarang yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Wajahnya memerah saat menemukan sungmin tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Diperhatikannya wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat. Mata _onyx_ yang terbingkai seperti mata kelinci, wajah yang putih dan mulus, hidung mancung nan mungil, rambut hitam yang berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari senja, dan bibir tipis nan ranum namun tak dapat bersuara. Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi makhluk manis di hadapannya, begitu cantik walaupun mengingat ia adalah seorang _namja_. Tapi sayang, ia bisu.

"_Mian, mianhae_. Aku tidak ta-" Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat Sungmin menyodorkan kertas di hadapannya.

'_Gwaenchana _Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_ ^^'

"Errr... mau keluar bareng? Aku juga mau pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum, tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan 'tentu saja boleh', Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu digandengnya tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya, lalu mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah itu dengan tangan yang bertautan.

**-K.H-**

Heechul sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat ini ia sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang _dongsaeng_. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Bagaimana kalau dia dicopet? Atau yang lebih parah lagi bagaimana dia nanti dibunuh? Ah Kim Heechul, sepertinya khayalanmu terlalu berlebihan.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sungmin, Heechul lalu memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan seorang _namja_ yang tengah menggandeng tangan adiknya. Heechul tentu saja kaget, sejauh yang ia tahu, adiknya itu bukanlah seorang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Sungmin terlalu pasif dalam menjalani suatu hubungan pertemanan. Ia cenderung diam dan lebih menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi teman-temannya. Heechul tersenyum, setidaknya sungmin menjadi lebih hidup (mungkin) jika berteman dengan _namja_ itu.

Dilihatnya sekarang Sungmin tengah berlari menghampirinya, Kyuhyun –nama _namja_ itu- yang sejak tadi menggandeng tangannya kini tengah ketinggalan jauh di belakangnya. Sungmin lalu memeluk Heechul dan sekarang berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menarik pelan tangan Heechul dan membuat Heechul sedikit kewalahan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya agar bisa sejajar dengan Sungmin.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, Heechul lalu menatap (pura-pura) garang Sungmin yang kini tengah tersenyum manis sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepadanya. Lalu diambilnya kertas itu dan dibacanya.

'Hyung, ini temanku. Cho Kyuhyun '

"Cho Kyuhyun, imnida," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kim Heechul, imnida. Kakak-nya Sungmin." Sambil balas membungkukkan badannya.

"Kakaknya, ya? Kok nama keluarganya gak sama?" ujar Kyuhyun amat-sangat-pelan. Heechul yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya tidak tahu bahwa tadi Kyuhyun sedang berbicara sendiri, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mendengarkan dengan jelas perkataan Kyuhyun, segeta ditulisnya sesuatu dikertasnya lalu diberikannya ke Kyuhyun kertas tersebut.

'Dia bukan kakak kandungku. Tapi ia sudah aku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri'

Kyuhyun jelas terkejut. Padahal ia sudah memelankan suara-nya sedemikian rupa. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Kini ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin kini tersenyum manis kepadanya. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar tatkala mata Sungmin menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terluka? Ah, sepertinya aku salah lihat. Begitulah isi pikiran-nya sekarang. Dasar tak peka.

**-K.H-**

"_Kajja_ kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar. Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau bawa kendaraan? Kalau tidak lebih baik kau pulang bersama kami, bus sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu," ucap Heechul yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan gaje-nya.

"Ah, aku bawa kendaraan sendiri Heechul-_sshi_. Thanks sudah mau memberikan aku tumpangan. Aku pulang dulu, _annyeong_ Sungmin-_ah_, _annyeong_ Heechul-_sshi_" ucap Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan kedua _namja_ yang tengah melambaikan tangan terhadapnya.

Sekarang di sekolah tersebut hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Heechul. Dilihatnya sang _dongsaeng_ yang kini tengah tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya Heechul tidak perlu se-over protective dulu, kini sudah ada orang yang dapat menggantikannya di kala ia tak ada. Orang itu, ya Cho Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: Mianhamnida saya telat meng-update fic ini. Sengaja saya buat pendek karena menurut saya chapter ini sangat membosankan. Kemarin-kemarin laptop saya rusak, salahkan kakak saya yang tidak mau meminjamkan laptop-nya ke saya T^T *deathglare kakak* #dideathglare balik. Thanks yang udah mereview chapter 1 kemaren. Saya sangat senang dengan ada yang mau me-review fic abal ini. Ada yang mau me-review lagi? XDD *kitten eyes*


End file.
